Anime Family Feud: Death Note VS Code Geass
by Marden
Summary: Let's see which Anime family is better between these two kick-ass Anime Series when they battle in the new TV show, Anime Feud.


I do not own Death Note nor Code Geass

ANIME FEUD

Death Note VS Code Geass

Me: Welcome to our one of a kind program which is the Ultimate Battle between Death Note and Code Geass!

The rules of the game is just simple, each character from their respective anime will have a match with someone from the opposite party. They'll fight by boasting and bragging their achievements and roles in their respective anime. Each contestant will have 100 hp, each will have his/her turn to subtract points to their opponent by bragging about themselves, subtraction of points will be determined on how intense their trash talk will be, each match will end until one loses all points.

The winner of one match will get one point for their Anime. The Anime who'll get most points will win!

And now let's start with the least character of both sides.

Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's give it up for Rivalz of Code Geass and Touta Matsuda of Death Note!

--Rivalz VS Touta Matsuda--

Rivalz: Who you calling "least"? Baka!

Matsuda: He may be the least (pointing at Rivalz) but I'm not!

Me: Shut up! start the battle or you both lose in the match!

Rivalz: Okay, Okay. Matsuda-kun, I will defeat you!

Matsuda: Oh yeah, I'm gonna crush you!

Rivalz: First off, I'm Lelouch's bestfriend.

Me:-30 for Matsuda (70/100)

Matsuda: Well... I... I shot Light several times!

Me:-50 for Rivalz (50/100)

Rivalz: Uhh, I'm a member of the School Council! in Ashford School!

Me:-20 for Matsuda (50/100)

Matsuda: I'm a member of the Kira investigation Team.

Me:-50 for Rivalz (0/100), 1 point for Death Note!

And now let's call on our next contestants! Teru Mikami of Death Note and Jeremiah Gottwald of Code Geass!

--Teru Mikami VS Jeremiah Gottwald--

Mikami: I'm a criminal prosecutor!

Me: -20 for Jeremiah (80/100)

Jeremiah: I'm an elite Knightmare Frame pilot

Me: - 30 for Mikami (70/100)

Mikami: I'm personally selected by Light himself to be the acting Kira!

Me: -50 for Jeremiah (30/100)

Jeremiah: I can cancel geass!

Me: -50 for Mikami (30/100)

Mikami: I'm considered equal with Light!

Me: Ouch! -30 for Jeremiah. Once again, one point goes to Death Note!

Now, let's call on Kallen Stadtfeld of Code Geass and Misa Amane of Death Note!

--Misa Amane VS Kallen Stadtfeld--

Kallen: I kissed Lelouch!

Me: -20 for Misa (80/100)

Misa: Light was the one who kissed me!

Me: -40 for Kallen (60/100)

Kallen: I'm the best fighter of the Black Knights!

Me: -50 for Misa (30/100)

Misa: I do have the Shinigami's eye and can kill easily than Light.

Me: -50 for Kallen (10/100)

Kallen: I'm 168 cm tall, I'm taller than you (Misa's 152 cm)

Me: -30 for Misa, and the point goes to Code Geass!

Let's no call on C.C. of Code Geass and Ryuk of Death Note!

--Ryuk VS C.C.--

Ryuk: You're called a witch by Lelouch, what a pity

Me: -10 for C.C. (90/100)

C.C.: You're disgustingly ugly, you know?

Me: -30 for Ryuk, (70/100)

Ryuk: Light gives me delicious apples when he's happy.

Me: -20 for C.C. (70/100)

C.C.: I can eat pizza as much as I want using Lelouch's credit card.

Me: -50 for Ryuk (20/100)

Ryuk: I have wings and can fly with it.

Me: -20 for C.C. (50/100)

C.C.: Pfff, I pilot the Lancelot Frontier, better than your withered wings

Me: -20 for Ryuk and Code Geass gets 1 point again!

Now both have 2 points (2:2). Let's now call on our next contestants, Suzaku Kururugi of Code Geass and L of Death Note.

--L Lawliet VS Suzaku Kururugi--

L: I can eat lots of sweets and I won't get fat

Me: -5 for Suzaku (90/100)

Suzaku: Zero commanded me to "live" with his geass.

Me: - 30 for L (70/100)

L: I'm an orphan

Me: -20 for Suzaku (70/100)

Suzaku: I killed my father

Me: -30 for L (40/100)

L: I was the world's greatest detective_s_

Me: - 50 for Suzaku (20/100)

Suzaku: I became Zero

Me: -40 for L (0/100), and the score goes to Code Geass (2:3)

Now let's call on the main protagonists of these anime_s_, Yagami Light of Death Note and Lelouch Lamperouge

--Yagami Light VS Lelouch vi Britannia--

Light: Is that your real name? (Light writes something in his death note)

ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, nana, hachi...

Lelouch: What makes you so sure?

Light: sanju-shi

(Light sweat and his pupils shrunk)

Lelouch: I bet you even spelled my fake surname wrong, I Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you to die!

Light: Yes, your majesty

(Light writes his name in the death note and had a cardiac arrest.)

Me: The score goes to Code Geass with a total of 4 points,

With Death Note having 2 points and Code Geass having 4 points:

Code Geass wins!


End file.
